5cm per second
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Based from manga/film 5 centimeter per second. Kumpulan cerita-cerita tentang dia, orang itu, dan jarak di antara mereka. Ch.1: Sebuah janji antara dua insan yang dibuat di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran. KaiFem!Ren. [Discontinued]


**Terinspirasi dari manga/film 5cm per second buatan Makoto Shinkai. sejak awal LM, saya udah mau bikin fic ini. Awalnya saya mau bikin KaiMiwa (malah jadi Egoistical), terus KaiAi sebagai OTP saya, dan akhirnya saya jadiin KaiRen. Bagi yang udah nonton atau baca manga-nya, mungkin udah tahu gimana endingnya _(:'3/**

**btw ini saya pecah jadi beberapa bagian, karena kalau di gabung bakalan terlalu panjang buat oneshot _(:3/**

**i don't own cardfight! vanguard dan 5cm per second _(:'3/**

* * *

Hari itu sama seperti sekarang; dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, dia menanti palang pembatas yang menandakan berjalannya kereta dengan sabar. Toh, waktu juga masih panjang. Lagipula dia juga tidak sedang menanti apapun. Kedatangannya kali ini hanya untuk mengenang masa lalunya yang begitu tidak menyenangkan—suram, malah—sebelum akhirnya bisa melewatinya. Dan akhirnya melupakannya sepenuhnya.

Dia tahu dia tidak bisa melupakannya. Senyum indah yang tak pernah gagal untuk mencerahkan hatinya, gerak-gerik yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Dan seluruh pohon sakura yang berguguran ini, yang selalu membuatnya teringat akan semua hal-hal itu.

Pahitnya sebuah cinta pertama yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Tersimpan jauh di dalam hatinya yang mengeras seiring waktu.

Dia memandang langit yang terhias ratusan, bahkan ribuan kelopak, kemudian mengingat sebuah fakta kecil—namun begitu berarti—yang disampaikan oleh orang itu.

"_5 sentimeter per detik_," Orang itu berkata, senyumnya merekah dan matanya bersinar, "_adalah kecepatan jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura._"

Ketika kelopak bunga yang sembari ia pandangi terjatuh ke tanah, tepat saat itulah palang pembatas naik, bersamaan dengan hilangnya bising bel yang menandakan kereta telah melintasinya.

Dengan langkah berat, Toshiki Kai berjalan melewati rel kereta tersebut. Kenangan yang selalu ia coba lupakan terbesit dalam benaknya seiring dengan langkah yang ia ambil—kumpulan cerita-cerita tentang dia, orang itu, dan jarak di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Toshiki Kai bukanlah orang yang telah tinggal lama di daerah itu, namun begitu melihat sebuah truk pengangkut yang terparkir di depan apartemen tempat tinggalnya dan orang-orang berpakaian biru tosca yang mondar-mandir sambil membawa berbagai kotak yang terbungkus rapi, dia langsung tahu kalau dua perempuan berambut merah berwajah asing yang berjalan cukup jauh di hadapannya adalah orang baru.

Dugaannya terbukti ketika salah satu orang itu—yang lebih muda—berdiri di depan kelas. Mata merahnya terlihat agak menunduk. Sepertinya tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas.

Sang guru berkacamata mendorong punggung anak itu perlahan sambil berkata, "Ini Ren Suzugamori, dia baru datang dan bergabung dengan kelas kita hari ini." Anak yang disebut memberi senyum pelan—atau setidaknya dia berusaha. "Ibu berharap kalian semua bisa akrab dengannya."

Anak itu akhirnya mendongak, walaupun sorot mata merahnya masih ter arah ke bawah. Dia membuka mulutnya, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya kembali terkatup. Akhirnya dengan suara gugup, dia menggumam, "...Mohon bantuannya."

Seperti yang Toshiki lalui beberapa minggu setelah ia bergabung dengan kelas, murid-murid langsung mengelilinginya dan melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan. Anak itu terlihat begitu gugup hingga nyaris lucu bagi Toshiki. Begitu orang-orang yang mengelilinginya menghilang ke arah kursi mereka masing-masing, Toshiki melihat kelegaan yang bahkan tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

.

.

.

Toshiki Kai bertemu kembali dengan Ren Suzugamori keesokan harinya, di perpustakaan yang tidak terlalu diminati banyak murid, di jam istirahat ketika seharusnya anak-anak seumurannya bermain di halaman.

Toshiki sejak awal memiliki badan yang lemah, walaupun dia selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki kondisi tersebut. Namun asma yang selalu menyerang tanpa memperhatikan waktu tidak pernah mengizinkannya, membuatnya lebih memilih terkurung di antara buku daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman seumurannya.

Dia melihat Ren Suzugamori berusaha meraih sebuah buku. Tubuhnya meregang, berusaha mengambil buku yang jelas-jelas tidak akan teraih olehnya kecuali dengan bantuan. Kursi kecil di sudut ruangan luput dari pandangannya, sepertinya.

Semakin lama dia tidak tega juga. Akhirnya Toshiki membawakan kursi itu dan mendorongnya perlahan ke arah Ren, "Gunakan ini."

Yang di ajak bicara sepertinya mendengarnya, kemudian memandangnya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih."

Toshiki hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, kemudian berbalik untuk mengembalikan buku yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke rak buku, yang tempatnya kebetulan berdekatan dengan tempat mereka sekarang.

Ketika buku itu kembali ke tempatnya dan Toshiki hendak mengambil buku lain, anak itu tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Kita sekelas, bukan?"

_Kau baru sadar sekarang?_ "...Benar. Namaku Toshiki Kai." setelah hening sebentar, Toshiki menoleh padanya, "Hari yang berat, bukan?"

Melihat tatapan bertanya darinya, Toshiki melanjutkan, "Sama sepertimu, aku juga baru pindah akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun sudah sering pindah, tetap saja tak terbiasa..."

Orang tua Toshiki memang sering berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat. Baru tahun lalu ia pindah dari tempat tinggal awalnya setelah sekian lama berada di Osaka, dia diharuskan pindah sekali lagi ke Tokyo dengan alasan yang sama—tugas orang tuanya.

Ren tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat, namun akhirnya dia bergumam, "...Menyusahkan, ya?"

Toshiki melihat dari bahunya, melihat sosok Ren Suzugamori tersenyum mengerti ke arahnya, dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Suzugamori-_san_," Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berbalik kembali pada anak berambut merah itu, "Suzugamori-_san_ dari mana?"

Dia tersenyum tipis, "Shizuoka, di daerah kampung, sih." Kemudian balik bertanya, "...Kalau Kai-_san_ darimana?"

"Nagano. Dari kampung juga." Toshiki mendesah pelan. "Kalau teringat kampung, jadi tidak enak berjalan di Tokyo. Terlalu ramai."

Ren memandanginya sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah rak buku di sampingnya, "Aku suka Tokyo. Banyak buku menarik di sini." Dia mengambil salah satu buku dari raknya, kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah Toshiki, "Perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritku setelah pindah ke Tokyo."

"Tempat favorit..." Toshiki mendongak, matanya menerawang. "Aku tidak punya tempat khusus, sih—" mata hijaunya tiba-tiba berkilat, "—Tapi kalau rute ke sekolah sih ada."

Mata merah Ren melebar, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan—"

Toshiki tersenyum tipis, wajahnya agak memerah begitu melihat senyum Ren Suzugamori yang secerah matahari di musim panas.

Toshiki sengaja menunggu Ren selesai dari tugas piketnya. Begitu anak itu datang, mereka langsung berjalan bersama menuju tempat yang Toshiki maksud; sebuah jalan yang ditumbuhi pohon sakura di sisi jalan. Beruntung mereka datang tepat di musim semi, sehingga bisa melihat bunga-bunga merah muda yang tengah bermekaran, dan hujan kelopak-kelopak yang berguguran dari pohon mereka.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu melirik Ren, yang kini tengah memandangi pohon sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar, terkagum-kagum, yang menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam dada Toshiki.

"Di perpustakaan, ada banyak buku yang ingin ku baca." Tiba-tiba anak berambut merah itu berkata, masih terfokus dengan pohon di hadapannya. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Toshiki, tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku punya dua tempat favorit!"

Toshiki terdiam sebentar, sebelum berkata dengan cepat, "Aku ada tempat lain."

Sekali lagi, anak laki-laki itu membimbing Ren. Kali ini cukup jauh dengan sekolah mereka, menaiki sebuah tangga batu di tengah hutan, sebelum akhirnya sampai di puncak tangga; sebuah kuil besar yang cukup tua dan tidak terawat. Namun dengan berada di tengah hutan yang masih terawat keindahannya, kuil ini terlihat begitu mengagumkan dan menenangkan.

Sekali lagi Toshiki melirik Ren, was-was jika anak itu tidak menyukai salah satu tempat favoritnya. Syukurlah ketika Toshiki menanyakan pendapatnya, Ren kembali tersenyum dan berkata dengan yakin, "Aku suka!"

Seluruh beban seolah terangkat dari bahu Toshiki. "Jika aku mengingat tempat menyenangkan lain, akan kutunjukkan padamu."

"Tentu! Akan ku lakukan juga!"

Keduanya saling berjanji, kemudian berlari bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Kai-_san_, selamat pagi!"

Saling menyapa di sekolah kini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua. Dalam waktu singkat, Ren dan Toshiki sudah menjadi teman baik—sahabat, malah. Sebagai murid yang baru datang ke Tokyo dan memilih perpustakaan ketimbang lapangan yang luas, mereka dapat berhubungan dengan cepat.

Toshiki menjawab sapaan Ren dengan singkat, sebelum anak itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan dengannya. Bahkan langkah mereka saja sudah senada, seolah mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan pulang sekolah nanti. Mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja." _Seolah aku pernah menolak ajakanmu saja_, Toshiki membatin.

Sambil tertawa riang, mereka berdua memasuki kelas, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari teman sekelasnya.

Hari itu juga, Ren membawa Toshiki ke sebuah tempat sepulang sekolah, sesuai dengan janjinya. Anak itu membimbing Toshiki ke sebuah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah, walaupun Toshiki yang sudah tinggal lebih lama sendiri tidak tahu. Letaknya cukup tersembunyi, belum lagi tempat itu memang bukan rute yang biasa ia lalui ke sekolah.

Ren kemudian menunjuk ke tanah. Tersembunyi oleh akar dan rerumputan pendek, Toshiki melihat dua ekor kucing cokelat yang tengah bergelung, seolah mencari kehangatan dari tubuh yang lain.

"Mereka tidak punya kalung." Ren memulai, mata merahnya mencerminkan kehangatan yang tulus. "Berarti mereka tidak punya pemilik, bukan? Awalnya ingin ku bawa pulang, tapi apartemen tidak mengizinkan binatang peliharaan..."

Toshiki mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berjongkok di sebelah Ren. "Kalau begitu, simpan saja di tempat yang aman."

Ren tidak mengatakan apapun, kemudian berdiri dan menyapu pakaiannya dari debu. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja sekarang, Kai-_san_?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka ketika berjalan dibawah pohon sakura yang berguguran, sebelum Ren bertanya, "Kai-_san_ ikut klub apa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Namun akhirnya Toshiki hanya mengangkat bahu, terbiasa dengan pertanyaan Ren yang tiba-tiba dan terkadang tidak bersambung dengan percakapannya. "Aku belum tahu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut klub olahraga."

Ren yang sudah memahami kondisi tubuh Toshiki hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau kau?"

"Paduan suara." Ren langsung menjawab tegas. "Walaupun tidak terlihat, tetapi aku pandai bernyanyi, loh!"

Toshiki langsung membayangkan Ren bernyanyi, kemudian menahan bibirnya untuk tidak melepaskan tawa.

Ren sepertinya mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Kalau Kai-_san_ belum memutuskan, kenapa tidak ikut paduan suara saja denganku? Pasti menyenangkan."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku buta nada."

Ren memutar bola matanya. "Kan kita akan selalu latihan. Lagi pula, klub hanya untuk bersenang-senang, bukan?"

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan terjadi, sungguh."

Sebelum Ren bisa melanjutkan, Toshiki sudah membuka mulutnya, kemudian mulai menyanyikan—lebih seperti melafalkan—sebuah lagu dengan nada yang sumbang.

(_Hei, setidaknya dia mencoba_.)

Setelah Toshiki kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, menandakan kalau dia sudah selesai bernyanyi, dia melirik Ren, yang sekarang tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan senyum.

"Jangan tertawa."

Walaupun Toshiki sudah berkata begitu, Ren malah semakin kesulitan untuk menahan senyumnya. Bahkan hingga dia harus menutup mulutnya sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

"Kai-san, lagi-lagi!"

Toshiki, yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan bukunya, langsung mendongak begitu mendengar keluhan Ren yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Anak berambut merah itu menunjuk ke cover belakang buku, dimana tertempel daftar murid-murid yang meminjam buku—yang biasanya tidak tertulis apapun. Dia melihat namanya tertulis di atas nama Ren, dan bertanggal beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau selalu meminjam buku yang ingin kupinjam." Ren melanjutkan, seolah Toshiki baru saja melakukan hal terburuk di dunia. "Apa kau mengikuti ku atau semacamnya?"

Toshiki memutar bola matanya. "Ren, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Lagipula buku itu memang bagus."

"Tapi banyak yang tidak ku mengerti."

"Akan kujelaskan padamu, selesaikan saja dulu."

Wajah kesal Ren berganti menjadi senang, "Baiklah!"

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ren menghampirinya tepat ketika dia masuk ke dalam kelas di pagi hari. Wajahnya jelas-jelas terlihat senang. "Kai-san! Aku baru menyelesaikan buku yang waktu itu!"

Toshiki beralih dari teman yang baru ia ajak berbicara kepada Ren. "Benarkah? Cepat sekali."

Kemudian mereka mengambil sebuah pojok kelas dan mulai berdiskusi tentang buku tersebut. Mengabaikan—atau tidak menyadari—tatapan aneh dan jahil dari teman sekelas mereka.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi, tepat begitu Toshiki memasuki ruang kelasnya, dia langsung menyadari semua tatapan terarah padanya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara tawa seorang anak perempuan, namun kali ini bukan itu yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Dia hanya melihat Ren yang tengah berdiri di depan papan tulis hitam, wajahnya merah seolah tengah hendak menahan tangis.

Toshiki dengan cepat langsung menghapus semua coretan yang mengejek tentang hubungan mereka dan menarik lengan Ren, menyeretnya ke... kemana pun. Asalkan jauh dari mereka yang meledek mereka.

Barulah ketika Ren mengeluh tentang lengannya yang sakit, Toshiki berhenti di depan sebuah kosong. Mereka berdua langsung terjatuh ke lantai, nafas mereka terengah-engah dan wajah mereka merah karena terlalu banyak berlari.

Keduanya saling berpandang. Sedetik, dua detik, sebelum tawa mereka pecah. Meledeki wajah satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa lama, tawa mereka akhirnya berhenti dan mereka bersandar di dinding, berusaha menarik nafas setelah ledakan tawa yang cukup panjang.

"...Kai-san," Yang di panggil menoleh, melihat wajah Ren yang senada dengan rambutnya, "...Boleh aku memanggilmu Toshiki-kun?"

Toshiki mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Ren, oke?"

Ren mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat begitu lega. Untuk suatu alasan, Toshiki lebih menyukai wajah Ren yang lega seperti ini daripada wajahnya tadi pagi.

.

.

.

"Toshiki-_kun_, kalau sudah besar nanti ingin jadi apa?"

Toshiki menatapnya sebentar, kemudian memandang jejak putih pesawat yang baru saja melintasi langit biru, "Janji tidak akan tertawa?"

"Tentu saja."

Dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggumam, namun cukup keras hingga Ren bisa mendengarnya. "...Astronot."

Ren tersenyum. "Itu keren, menurutku." Kemudian dia menatap langit, lebih tepatnya memandangi salah satu kelopak sakura yang terjatuh, melayang-layang di langit biru.

"5 sentimeter per detik."

Toshiki menoleh ke arahnya, yang kini hanya tersenyum dengan mata bersinar. "Itu adalah kecepatan jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura. Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah buku bergambar."

Toshiki menatapnya, kemudian bergumam, "Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..." Ren mengulang, kali ini mencibir.

Toshiki menoleh cepat, memandangi punggung Ren yang menjauh sambil tertawa. "Ren! Kau menertawaiku?!" kemudian berlari dengan cepat mengejarnya. Namun tidak cukup cepat untuk menangkapnya, karena Ren telah berada di seberang rel kereta setelah palang pembatas di turunkan.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu memandangi senyumnya dari seberang rel. Kemudian mendengarnya berteriak, "Kita akan selalu bersama kan, Toshiki-_kun_?"

Senyumnya mengembang. "Tentu saja! Aku janji, Ren!"

Anak berambut merah itu tersenyum, kemudian berbalik. Tepat saat itu kereta melintas, menimbulkan suara bising yang seolah berusaha memisahkan dia dengan Ren. Ketika kereta itu sukses melewatinya dan palang pembatas di angkat, Ren telah menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di tangga, seperti biasa. Namun kali ini tidak ada kehangatan biasa di antara mereka. Hanya ada kekecewaan yang membuat mereka canggung.

"...Kita tidak berada di satu kelas ya, Toshiki-_kun_."

Toshiki hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kita tetap bisa bersama kan, Ren?"

Wajahnya tidak berubah beberapa saat, namun akhirnya Ren tersenyum lagi. "Benar juga!"

.

.

.

Perbedaan kelas sama sekali tidak menghalangi hubungan mereka.

Terkadang Toshiki akan datang ke kelas Ren, yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya. Atau terkadang sebaliknya. Mereka hanya akan mengobrol atau berdiskusi tentang buku yang baru-baru ini mereka baca. Kemudian pulang sekolah bersama, seolah memang tidak ada apapun yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kita sudah kelas enam, loh. Sebentar lagi mau lulus." Ren tiba-tiba menyeletuk sambil memandangi langit. "Toshiki-san mau kemana?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin SMP Hitsue, cukup dekat dari rumah."

Ren menggumam pelan, kemudian berkata dengan ringan. "Aku juga ingin ke sana, tapi nilaiku tidak begitu tinggi."

"Kalau Ren pasti bisa."

Ren memandangnya sebentar, kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam diam. Sebelum tiba-tiba Ren menggenggam lengan Kai, menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya menatap anak itu.

"Tahun depan," Dia berkata, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, "...Saat kita SMP nanti, ayo kita menonton bunga sakura bersama lagi ya, Toshiki-_kun_?"

Toshiki tersenyum, "Tentu saja." Dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku sudah berjanji, bukan?"

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Toshiki menekan gagang ponsel itu di telinganya hingga terasa begitu sakit, namun dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya berharap telinganya salah mendengar. Dia berharap kalau Ren hanya bercanda seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—

"_...Aku akan pindah..._" Suara Ren begitu pelan ketika dia berbicara, "_...Ayahku di mutasi ke Tochigi..._"

Untuk sementara waktu, Toshiki tidak menjawab. Hingga Ren memanggil namanya, barulah Toshiki dapat meresap semua yang baru saja Ren katakan.

"_...Toshiki-_kun_..._"

"...Bagaimana dengan Hitsue?" Suaranya sendiri terdengar begitu serak. "Kau... kita sudah diterima, bukan...?"

Ren terdiam sebentar di ujung telepon, kemudian dia kembali bicara, "_...Aku akan masuk ke sekolah lokal di sana..._" toshiki mendengar suara isakan pelan, "_...Aku... aku meminta ayahku untuk tinggal dengan bibi di sini... tapi... tapi..._"

"_...Maafkan aku, Toshiki-_kun..."

Tanpa sadar tubuh Toshiki merosot, tenggorokannya terasa terganjal ketika dia menggumam, "Bukan salahmu, Ren."

"..._Maafkan aku, Toshiki-_kun..."

Ren terus meminta maaf, hingga hubungan di antara mereka terputus.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di sisi rel kereta, menunggu hingga kereta melintas. Tidak ada kata yang terucap kecuali ucapan 'selamat pagi' yang begitu canggung, seolah hubungan persahabatan mereka yang sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Begitu palang penghalang terangkat, Toshiki langsung berlari meninggalkan Ren, yang baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun di tahannya begitu melihat punggung Toshiki menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah hari kelulusan; sebuah hari yang menyedihkan, baik dari pihak guru yang melepas murid mereka menuju jenjang yang lebih tinggi, dan pihak murid yang akan terpisah dari temannya setelah lama berteman di sekolah dasar.

Tidak berbeda dengan Toshiki dan Ren, yang kini berdiri di hadapan masing-masing. Ren hanya tersenyum tipis, sementara Toshiki tidak sanggup untuk bertemu mata dengan Ren.

"...Selamat tinggal, Toshiki-_kun_."

Toshiki tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum masam.

Hingga Ren meninggalkannya, Toshiki hanya terdiam di tempat. Menahan air mata yang sejak awal bertemu dengan Ren hendak tumpah, karena menyadari kalau dia telah melukai perasaan Ren, yang seharusnya lebih terluka daripada dirinya sendiri.


End file.
